The Start
by LostInTheHurt
Summary: This is the story Hush,Hush writen in my words and its changed a bit.   Patch and Nora meat but little does nora no that patch is her guadian angel. Nora is at danger, can patch save her ?xx
1. Chapter 1

_**Hush, Hush Chapter 1**_

The Start

School isn't always my first priority; since dad died I found it hard to concentrate on important things. Mom was never at home, so that didn't help. The closest thing I have to a mom is are House keeper Dorothea, she's always at home when I get back from school and is always there for me, just I cant talk to her about stuff I would be able to talk to my mom about. Life is hard with out dad we used to be inseparable, until the night that he was murdered.

"Mom was off working away (as usual) and dad and I were watching a film. We were half way trough the film when my phone went off. It was Vee. There was a party at Danni's house and he really wanted me to come. I really liked Danni, and I hoped he liked me. I asked dad if I could go and dad said yes "stay as long as you like 'sugar plum'". That's what he used to call me 'sugar plum' and those were the last words he said to me.

It was the first time I had been to a house party, so as you can guess I was pretty exited. The night was great and me and Danni had really gotten to no each other. I walked home with Vee because we had had a drink or two and we turned up my road. There were two police cars parked blocking both lanes of the road. A officer walked up to me and Vee. "Hello ladies, I'm afraid there has been a murder at 32 broadland, so I'm afraid that you're going to have to go away because there is work to be done" the officer started to walk away. Vee and i just stood there 'A murder in Broadland Street that's impossible, were all friendly down this street.' I turned to Vee "what house did he say" Vee just looked at me "Vee what house!"

"32" she answered in a quiet, sorry voice. I cant remember much after that. I remember screaming and running to my house, the officers stopping me, holding me back. I told them it was my house and they let me in. Mom was on the floor crying next to a body. There was blood everywhere up the walls, on the carpet and my dad lying at the bottom of the stars with 3 bullets to his chest."

Life hasn't been the same. It never will be the same! With out dad I'm no body. Just a sad, lonely, fatherless girl who can't concentrate on her own life.

I haven't been to school for a years, it's been what 2 years since dad died. I finished year 8 when I was 13, but I couldn't do year 9. School just brought me down. I've tried running away several times but I just get found. I've attempted suicide twice, I scream with pain and am rushed to hospital.

I have no friends now, Vee gave up trying to get me back to school, every time she did id go for one day come back home and runaway. Ill always remember the day she said she had given up, the words she said

"Listen Nora, you're my best friend, but I can't stand it anymore. Nora he's dead! He's never coming back! You've got to see that"

That was the night I attempted suicide. If he couldn't come down here then I could go to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that the first chapter isnt first. The first chapter is last on the list. Sorry if its caused confushion xx**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up on Monday morning bright and early. I looked at the clock and it said 7 o'clock. Okay I had 1 hour to get ready for school. I decided since it was my first day back, I should at least try to make my self look nice. I looked trough my draws 'what was casual but nice'.

I settled on wearing my dark blue skinny jeans, with my H&M long top that had a blue pattern on it, black converse, an electric blue beanie hat and a electric blue big-ass bag to top of the outfit. I lightly put on my foundation and did natural colours for my eyes. I curled my long mouse brown hair so it looked nice with the hat and put light pink lip gloss on my lips. I started to walk down the stairs, scared already and answered the door for Vee.

Vee was a girl who didn't have a wide range for colours. She had shoulder length jet black hair, she always wore black or red and never wore pink. Vee was my best friend and I could tell her every thing but we were totally opposite.

I got into her 1995 purple Dodge Neon and we drove to school. All the way Vee tried to make convocation but I just couldn't carry one, I was so scared of going back to school. I couldn't stand looking at Danni. All the memories of that night would come back. Every one at school new why I wasn't at school. except for new people. People who didn't no me. Didn't no I exist.

We parked in the car park and we stared to walk into the school. "Gunner try do a howl day this time Nora" Vee asked "go home and stay out of pain. No running away or cutting yourself right" I didn't answer just walking into this school brought back memories I didn't want to remember. The night I cut my self was so clear because it was only a few months ago. Vee had given up again by the time I got to reception. I walked up to the sectary "I'm Nora Grey" she looked up at me. "Oh Nora, you look better, healthier, how are you feeling?" didn't she just answer that her self. "I'm fine thank you" I looked around "would feel better if I wasn't here"

"Well here is you're time table." She passed me a peace of white paper "I'm sure you remember where all the class rooms are" I started to walk off after thanking her then she called after me. "Oh Nora before you got to period1 the head would like a word" I nodded and walked to the heads office. I knocked on the door and a strong, defiant voice commanded me in. "Its lovely to see you again Nora, You're looking much better"

"I feel no better" I answered to him.

"Yes, Nora I can understand the first few months for you to grieve over you're fathers death. But it shouldn't take this long"

"Kevin, I can take as long as I like" I started to get annoyed "You no how close me and dad were" I just sat there staring at him.

"Nora" he stood up and started to walk towards me "I loved dad as much as you did. I miss him to, but we cant change anything, and dad wouldn't be happy if he new how long you have had off just because of him. He always wanted use to have good education and so far you haven't got a good one"

"Does it matter Kevin" I said stubbornly back at him

"Nora. You no in school you have got to call me Sir"

"I'm not calling my Brother Sir when I'm talking to him about my dad and my life. You call me Nora. I call you Kevin" the bell rang for the end of first period. I got up out my seat and walked to the door. "Nora!"

"What!" I turned around and looked at him.

"Try and learn something to day" I looked at him and looked at the floor.

"Ill try" I opened the door and walked to Biology.

I sat at the front were I normally sat next to Vee. Vee joined me and stared at the black board. "Why" she groaned "the first day back and were learning about Sex" in front of use the black board said

WELCOME TO HUMAN REPRODUCTION (SEX)

I just looked at the black board, already I wanted to run out the class room and throw up in the toilets. I could feel the lump in my trough. The memories were to clear and I couldn't stand it anymore. I was about to get up out my seat when the bell rang and sir blew his whistle. "As you can see today we are learning about Human reproduction" a few moans came from the back of the class room. "Yes you may moan and grown about this subject, but it's very important to no what happens before you become sexually active."

"To late" a voice called from the back of the class room and the howl class burst into laughter including Vee. I just smiled. I wasn't a laughing person and to be honest I wasn't in the mood. Sir walked down the class room and stood himself in front of the black board. "Ah Nora I see you are back" I smiled at him then he looked away and carried on talking "It may have occurred to you kids that sex is more than a fifteen-minuet trip to the backseat of a car. It's science. And what is science?" sir look straight at Vee. "Mrs Sky" she looked up at sir.

"What!" she threw back at him.

"Answer the question"

"What question" sir sighed and looked at me. "Maybe you, Mrs Grey could answer it" I looked up to sir with a face that hopefully would send him away and leave me in peace.

"Mrs Grey it has been 3months now since, I let you run out my class crying, but I will not let you get away with it this time. Mr Grey specifically told me that there was no way you can slack any longer" he jabbed his finger on my desk in front of me "Mrs Grey, what is science" I stared at the biology book in front of me. Was I really slacking off for no reason? Why couldn't anyone understand how much pain I'm in. I cannot forget him. I will not forget him. "Mrs Grey to the Head teachers office" he repeated him self in a more stern voice. I looked up to him and gave him a stare "Mrs Grey" he said my 3rd and finally warning. I stood up. I was never normally this rude to teachers, it just wasn't me, but this time I had had enough.

"Send me to Mr Grey. Like he's gunna hurt me or do anything about this. He's my brother. If you've had enough of me then I've had enough of this school. You don't know how much pain I am in sir. I cry every night after him. I will never move on. The only way I will move on is by dying" I looked around the class and looked at every student that was looking at me in disbelief. "Now you can send me out but I'm not going to Mr Grey. Ill go home. Or I can sit here in you're lesson and pretend that half of me isn't dieing inside" I sat down in my chair and folded my arms. Just as I did that tears welled up in my eyes and overflowed down my cheeks. Sir sighed and carried on "You've all been sitting beside each other since the begging of this year" I few mummers accrued in the room and some people nodded. "I bet you all no each other pretty well" again people murmured and nodded. "You picked the seats you did for a reason, right? Familiarity. Too bad the best sleuths avoid familiarity. It dulls the investigation instinct. Which is why, today, we're creating a new seating plan" everyone objected to that idea including me. No one would understand why I just stood up and yelled at sir. In fact I don't know that Vee even understood why I did it.

"I can pull this stuff clear up to the last day of term. And if you fail my class, You'll be right back next year, where I'll be pulling this kind of stuff all over again" he was annoyed now and I had caused that. Sir was not happy with me and I could tell he was doing this for 3 reasons.

Because he wanted to annoy use for his own enjoyment.

To bug me and to get me away from Vee and

Because it was part of the class work.

"Every partner sitting on the left-hand side of the table-that's your left-move up one seat. Those in the front row-yes, including you, Vee and Nora-move to the back"

I sighed and slumped into my new seat. A new person-to me-came and sat by me. "Nice speech back there. You showed coach who was pissed off" I gave him an evil stare. "Don't even bother smart talking me cuz I'm not in the mood, and right now you're on my bad side"

"Wow, what I do!" he playfully put his hands up. I looked at him again. He still didn't get it that I was annoyed with him. And he didn't get it on preps.

Sir started again and I was not interested in what sir had to say "for the rest of the lesson you will practice the techniques by finding as much out as you can about you're partner. Tomorrow, bring a write-up of your discoveries, and believe me, I'm going to check. So don't go making stuff up. Off you go" He turned to go to the blackboard then turned around again. "Oh Nora can I talk to you out side" I didn't look up at him and I wasn't going to move. Sir came up to me and knelt down in front of my desk. "Nora can I talk to you out side please" I sniffed and I didn't answer, he stood up and said "fine I'm going to get Mr Grey" like I was bothered, he lingered a bit longer and then walked out the class room. "You're gunna get your self in some shit you no" I looked up at him

"The head is my brother" I looked at him, his face didn't change "I live with him he cant yell at me and he cant suspend me." He looked back at me.

"Erm yer he can"

"Erm no he cant. It's a family promise. You wont get it"

Once me and patch had got over the fact that I was being extremely stubborn we got along pretty well. Just as I was about to ask him a question Kevin came trough the door. He walked over to my desk. I looked down at the table. "Nora come on. Talk to me" he was in front of me knelt down like sir was a few minutes ago. I answered back quietly. "I'll only talk to _you_ if I can call you Kevin. And we do it between brother and sister, not student to head." He nodded and stood up. "Excuse use patch we won't be long" Patch nodded and we both walked out the room.

"What the hell is wrong Nora?. That's not like you! Standing up in class"

"I can't do this Kevin. I can't stand this school. No one understands why I'm so upset. I'm not using it as an excuse; I just want to be over the crying and the tempos, I want to be my normal self again. But I can't do that here with you, mom and Vee."

"Nora you can do it. I no you Nora. You're my little, strong sister. You can take anything on board, This isn't even hard" he walked over to hug me and I hugged him back. "Why are you being like this" I pulled away and looked at him confused.

"Being like what"

"You hid away from Mom, Vee and teachers. Hiding your feelings and your problems away isn't right. But when you talk to _me_, me as in Kevin you're fine. You also wont talk to me at school if you call me sir. Nora why is that.

"I'm scared" I sniffed and hugged him tight "I'm scared someone might take you away from me. That anyone I get close to will fall out my hands just like dad. I don't want that. I cant have that done to me again"

"How is hiding yourself from Mom, and Vee gunna stop that" I sniffed and murmured into his chest. "I don't know". We stood there for a few minuets in silence. "I miss him" I murmured into Kevin's chest again. He kissed the top of my head an answered "Me to sugarplum. Me to"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hush, Hush**_

_Chapter 3__ - Meeting Patch_

After my incident in science, lessons with path have been awkward. I failed my first paper in human reproduction and I have been at school for 3 weeks. record! Kevin is pleased with me but I'm not pleased with myself. Life's so boring. I get home and I do work, I get up in the morning more work. It never stops. But in a way I'm happy about that because I have no time to mope or moan. Mom has me running chores so that also helps the pain of boredom and just plane numbness. You see since dad died I've just been numb. I have no feeling. I can't feel happiness, love, sadness or anything. I'm such a boring person.

I am no longer speaking to path. Partner work has finished and we now work on are own. He still try's make convocation with me but I just block him out. Just like the rest of then things in my life. I was wondering the other day do u think people would notice if I just stopped talking. I would certainly enjoy life a lot more.

After school I vied my rout home and walked by dad's grave. Mom wasn't going to be home for another month or so. So I've decided to spend more time with dad. Here I can be alone, no one can bother me, and no one can make me feel better about myself. Dads death was my fault if I hadn't have skipped are movie night he would be here looking after me when mom was out of town. I would be better at school and I wouldn't cry every night.

Id just finished putting my books in my locker when patch came up behind me. "Why don't you talk to me?"

"I don't talk to a lot of people" I answered him back

"Yes but why don't you talk to people?"

"Because no one ever listens to me" I shut my locker door and walk off down the hall. He runs after me. "You walking home?"

"Erm. Yes but I've gotta go somewhere first"

"Okay cool can I walk with you. Well not walk with you but I just wanna talk to you"

"Erm, why?"

"Because …" we were outside school now on the footpath I stopped walking and stood in front of him. "Look if you're trying to get to know me, get inside my life to get close to me and ask me out. Its not gonna work cuz I don't date right now. I'm already finding school hard and I don't need you to break my heart or mess with my head" I started to walk off from him. I crossed the road and walked up to the church. "how did he die" patch said from behind me.

"3 bullets to the chest" I looked at the ground and sniffed.

"I'm so sorry Nora. I no how close you were to him" I felt him behind me and I could feel his sympathy. I sharply turned around and gave him a stern look. "What? You don't know me. You don't now my dad. So how can you no how close I was to him. You never sore use together. So maybe you might want to walk off right now and maybe not talk to me again. Whatever Kevin's told you to say don't both with it cuz it was my fault and I don't care who says it wasn't"

"Nora I no who killed him" he sounded serious. I turned around and looked at him. "What? How?"

"You promise you're going to stop yelling at me and stop acting like you hate me" I just looked at him. "Okay I take that as a yes" I still just stood there he looked up to the sky it was about to rain. "Can we go to you're house cuz I don't fancy having a cold shower right now" I laughed abit then pulled an umbrella out my bag and walk along the footpath.

"Erm. Path don't you have a car"

"Erm ye"

"Why does that sound like there's a but on the end"

"I crashed it last night"

"Hummmm. Yeye. That's why I sore you driving it this smorning"

"How do you no what my car looks like" I looked at him and he smiled at me.I didn't answer, the truth was I didn't no how I new what his car was and I didn't plan on having him mix my words up. We turned up my road and we stood outside my door I searched trough my bag to try and find my key. I pulled the key out my bag and opened the door. I walked on with him following. "Go sit down ill get use some drinks" he walked trough the lounge door. I watched him walk out and I found my self smiling at him. What the hell was I doing I hated him. But he did look pretty fit when he was wet. What stop! Stop looking at him you hate him! He shouldn't be in you're house! What would mom say!

My thoughts were cut off by the end of school bell.

What! I was standing in front of my locker patch standing by me smirking at something. It felt like I was missing the joke. I stood there looking into space. "erm nora you okay looks like I lost you there" I didn't answer then I looked at him. "Didn't we just walk home"

"erm. No. but we can if you want" I just walked off from him still looking into space if he followed me to the church and we had the same convocation I think I will scream. I was checking him out in my lounge. I found him fit. He was flirting with me. And then suddenly were back at school. God iv spaced out before but never this much. "Nora" patches voice pulled me back again we were outside the church now. "You haven't said anything all the way. Do you live here?"

"What? No! This is the church no I live down the road"

"Look." He stepped closer to me "I want to tell you something and I think we need to be somewhere private when I tell you because it's kind of secretive and important" he brushed my arms and I flinched away. He was flirting again. "Why can't you tell me here" I said in a shaky voice.

"Because I don't want someone to here" he stepped closer. And I jumped back. He smiled slightly. It was a smile like he new why I was like this. Like he new why I was so jumpy and scared of him. Just then it started to rain. I looked in my bag to find that I didn't no have my umbrella with me. Great we were going to get whet. When we got outside my door I got out my key and we walked inside. We just stood in the kitchen as far apart as the kitchen would let use be. "Okay look" he started to walk towards me "Lets just cut this short" I said moving out of his way. Id had it. What ever he had done to me it had worked, I new why he was here. He did no who killed my dad. And he'd made me see it before it happened. I walked over to the sink and looked out the window. "How do you no who killed him" I felt him behind me. I felt his hand on my hip and he whispered in my ear "You're a smart girl Nora. You no what I did. But sadly only half of the trick worked. You've been so scared of me. You haven't tried relaxing into the convocation. Maybe if you did this it would be a lot easier" I couldn't breath. Not with him this close to me. His worm breath sent shivers down my spine and neck. He mad me feel good about myself. Having him this close to me felt good and I could live with it forever. He made me forget all the bad and only think about him and some how I felt like we were meant to be like this. He chuckled in my ear. "I can make you like it Nora. And I can play with you're mind so much. I could make you think you were dead but really you're sitting in class. I can make you feel like you've had a fight with your brother and that you've had the guts to stand up to sir in class" I spun round and looked at him. I had to look up to see his face because if I looked straight ahead I would be looking at his deep muddy brown neck. He smelt so good like colon but with a touch of the earth smell. I tuck a deep breath in and after that I could breath again and shivers went down my spin again I closed my eyes and felt him laughing again. I snapped back "Will you stop it" I moved away from him and walked to the other side of the room. "I don't like you and stop making me think I do" he chuckled even more then "You think I just made you think all of that. Look I can make you think you're dead but I'm not aloud to make you think you love someone or have feelings about someone. Were not aloud to do that" I just looked at him amazed "Wow. Wow back up a sec what you mean 'we'. What the hell are you? I no you're not human for that fact because you can make me think things but …" there was a long pause of silence. What was he? What did he no about me? What was he doing here?

Patch broke the silence. "Were does you're cousin live Nora? You only have one were does he live?"

"I don't know he doesn't have a house address"

"That's because he doesn't live on earth" suddenly he was in front of me again.

I was a little startled about how fast he go in front of me so the words that came out my mouth didn't sound confident. "W-what you mean 'he doesn't live on earth'"

"He's in hell. But he fell to earth 10 years ago"

"He can't have because he came to my 7th birthday party. And he hasn't died" he chuckled. "You don't have to die to go to hell Nora. God mad me and him and a lode of other angles. Most of use were to bad for heaven but we also broke laws in hell so we fell" my face went white. I had no words. He was telling me he was a fallen angel. "Yer Nora. That's what I am"

"If you're fallen then were are you're angel wings" he smiled again and pined me against the wall. "I've fallen. I had them ripped out in hell" I just stood there staring at him. None of this made sense. "if you don't believe all of this you can see the scars if you want" I just looked at him "Erm no I'm good. I don't need to see". Truth was I wanted the proof but I didn't want to see what was at the front of his body because if I'm honest he looks like he works out. I sore him smiling at me. Shit he was reading my mind. Oh man! Note to self don't think about patch when patch is in the room. The thoughts aren't kept away from him. "It works even when I'm not in the same room as you Nora"

"Is there no way you can. You no stop it. Block it out"

"I can block it out. I just can't be bothered because it's funny listening to you" I rolled my eyes and ducked under his arm to walk into the lounge.

A few minuets passed wile sitting in the lounge and I stood up "are you going to tell me who killed my dad or can I go upstairs, take a shower, come back down and find you're gone so I can get on with my life" I stared at him to make my point. "Nice, shower together. Sounds good" he stood up with a smirk on his face. "Rrrrgh. Ur so … so annoying. Get out my house! Now!" I threw my finger at the door to gesture his way out. He just stood there with a smile on his face like it was an argument we had everyday. I rolled my eyes again and just walked out the room. I walked up the stairs and herd him behind me I turned around to find no one behind me. I yelled his name "Patch! Patch!" he appeared behind me and tapped me on the back. I jumped and the next thing I new I was on the floor in a mass of pain. There was no way to explain how much pain I was in, patch was by me in a second "I'm so sorry, have you hurt yourself" I felt a shooting pain down my leg, greater than any other pain in my body. And that's when the tears came down my checks. This was serious, patch hadn't made me see this "oh my god. Nora were does it hurt please tell me" patch had pain on his face and I could see that this wasn't a joke or made up. I had seriously hurt my leg. "What. you've hurt you're leg. Oh shit is it broke. You no what I'm taking you to the hospital" he tried to pick me up but I just screamed in pain. "Patch don't touch me. I think iv hurt more that we think" I winched in the pain of the vibrations of my voice going trough my body. "Nora where's you're phone I need to ring someone" I pointed in the direction of the phone I herd him talking to someone but it wasn't the hospital or ambulance. "Yer man she's on the floor, I cant move her" there was a silence then he answered again "no I cant pick her up with that, I'm not strong enough ill just drop her nd put her in more pain, can you come do it" again a pause "Please Roxio I really need you. Ill pay you back with summate" again more silence "look if your not strong enough nd im not maybe we can do it together" there was a very short pause and he hung up the phone and walked up to me, he knelt down by my side "My mate roxio is gunna come over see if we can do summate. I could try picking you up with my erm …" he trailed off and looked at the floor. I put my hand on his head and stroked his hair to comfort him. He sniffed I was sure he was crying. "Patch what's wrong" he looked up to me with red eyes "I'm _so_ sorry Nora. I really didn't mean to do this. I'm such a dick. Iv only known you for 3 hours and iv already hurt you way more that iv planed to" I smiled and stroked his head again. "It's okay patch. It's kind of sweet how emotional you are over this." he laughed and sighed looking at the floor again. "Patch please tell me why you're here, wasting you're time with me"

"The truth Nora is I'm here to make you're life better, make sure you don't get hurt nd look what's happened"he ground and looked at the floor "I'm so going back to hell" we both laughed. Sitting on the floor with patch wasn't to bad. This side of him I didn't mind liking.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hush, Hush**_

_Chapter 4_

I opened my eyes and sore blackness! "Patch! Patch!" was patch making me think this. Was I really dead? I could here people moving around me and I could here a slight beep. As I lay there the very annoying beep stated to become louder. I kept fighting to open my eyes and every try got harder, every time it got more tiring and every push seemed bigger than it actually was. My eye lids were so heavy they just wouldn't budge. I tried calling patch again and this time I herd someone answer. "Patch isn't here, but I'm here" who was that. I couldn't open my eyes to see. Everything was dark and nothing was happening. But when I tried again my eyes opened. The picture was blurry but I couldn't make out who was by my side. It wasn't patch and it wasn't Vee and the figure was to small to be Kevin. "Nora common open you're eyes it's been 2 hours" I blinked my eyes shut and opened them again trying to make the picture more clear. It worked, I looked to my right to see a boy I had not meat before. "Who are you" I crooked out. "I'm Roxio" he gestured his hand towards me and I just looked at him. "You're supposed to shake it"

"I would if my arm wasn't in a cast" he looked down to my harm and dropped his hand. "Do you have any idea when I'm getting out if here" I asked him. I might as well give it a shot since he was here. "Erm patch said that you could come out when you had woke up. So I guess you can go now"

"So you're a friend of patches"

"Erm, yer sortta. I guess you can call me a friend but I'm more of his life leader, brother you no closer than a friend"

"Is that something all of you have" I looked at him hopping that I wouldn't have to say 'angel'. I had only known him for a day and I already new to much about him. Him being an angel spooked me out, more than thinking I had a ghost in my house, but the strange thing is, knowing he's an angel just made me want him even more. It made me want to be closer to him, It made me feel safe, It made me want be more than just human reproduction partners, It made me feel like I was finally close to someone who loved me back just as much as I loved them. "What do you mean 'all of use'" he gave me a confused look.

"You no all you angels, are you all this close?" Roxio just looked at me. I think it was shock that I new what he was.

"How do you now about use? Did patch tell you?" just then someone walked into the room. It wasn't a nurse and it wasn't anyone I new. I don't think. He had black trousers on a black hoodie, black shoes and I'm pretty sure he had black hair. He looked a bit like patch but I wasn't sure, he seemed too big for it to be patch and why wasn't he talking. He stood in the door way and cleared his thought Roxio looked at him and then looked back at me. Great was I meant to make the convocation? "erm. Where's patch?"

"You'll see him in a bit, hest taking care of summit" Roxio answered me. And the boy in the door way stayed quiet.

"So erm I guess I can get going if a nurse could come check me out" I gave a hopeful look at the man or boy in the door way. They both stayed quiet. Great what an award room. "Do you think you could stop thinking so much, its driving me mad" the boy in the door threw the comment at me. Even thought it wasn't a hurt full comment it still hurt. "erm sorry" it was quiet for about 2 seconds and then Roxio stood up. "I'm sorry Nora this is Aaron" he pointed to the boy in the doorway "He's an angel to" I smiled at Aaron but he just gave me a dirty look. Aaron started to walk into the room. "How does she know about use?"

"Patch told her" Roxio answered him. Keeping his voice very low. "Does she no about patch" Roxio turned around and looked at Aaron. He murmured under his breath. "No dude, why you think she's asking for him. And she's not gunner find out by you telling her, it would be just wrong he's gotta tell her himself"

"Tell me what?" I spoke up curious what was going on.

"Nothing, as I said patch is telling you himself" I slumped back in my bed and weighted for the nurse to come. It wasn't long until one came in she checked me out and Aaron and Roxio walked me out.

"Erm, how am I getting home?"

"Your coming with use" Aaron grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a black jeep. Every window was tinted. You couldn't see in and that scared me a bit. Aaron lifted me into the seat. He put no effort in picking me up it was like I was as heavy as air. Aaron jumped in the front and Roxio drove off from the hospital. I didn't dare say anything. I was scared, this car scared me, Aaron scared me so did Roxio and I dreaded to think where we were going. About half an hour later we pulled into another black car park. I got out and I followed Roxion and Aaron out of the car park. I thought about running off but Aaron turned around and gave me a look that made me think I had no chance of running away. I carried on walking forward when suddenly I felt my self falling. I couldn't see anything. It was all black, I looked down, up, left and right and all it was was blackness. The only light was just at the top were Aaron and Roxion were standing looking down at me waving me good by. Then I suddenly sore my brother he was next to me holding my hand. He was crying. But I couldn't do anything. I didn't notice but I had stopped falling and I was just standing in blackness. No floor no walls. Just the same light from the top but this time I couldn't see Aaron or Roxion. Were was I, then suddenly Kevin looked up at me with bright red eyes. He started to lift his hand up, I followed it and then the silver blade in his hand shone in the light and then it was in me. The pain was excruciating. I let out a scream so loud it even hurt my ears. Kevin pulled the knife out and stabbed me again. I fell to the ground in pain and after that. nothing.

"Nora, Nora. Common Nora wake up. I thought you said she was okay"

"She is"

"Then why the hell did she just start screaming and fall to the ground"

"I don't know. She could have thought it. But you're the only one who can do that"

"I no…" I felt a warm hand touch my face. I opened my eyes. "Patch" I murmured. And then I felt him pick me up. "Nora. Why did you faint?"

"Because, Kevin stabbed me, it was so painful"

"Nora, forget about it now. Ye. Because someone was making you think it. You no what I've done to you in the past" I stayed quiet. I was so confused.

"Dude get her inside she's really confused" I guess that was Aaron. He could read my mind. So that's how he new what I felt.

A wile later I woke up in a big king size bed. The room was bright. I turned over digging my face in a pillow. I sat up and looked around the room. It was so posh. Cream walls, cream carpet. A vais of white roses on the dressing table at the the end of the room. The room smelt of vanilla. The bed covers I lay in were white, pure white. It was obviously a very posh hotel room. I sat up probably in the bed and took in anther deep breath. This time I just smelt patch. His woodsy, earthy dirt smell. I smiled. Just then someone pushed the door open. I jumped. Roxio walked in first followed by Aaron and patch. I just sat there and looked at them all. "Morning" roxio broke the silence.

"morning" I answered back. Just then my head started to throb. I closed my eyes hopping the pain would fade but it didn't get any better. I sore Aaron, reach in his back pocket. He pulls out a whit box and throws it at me followed by a bottle of water. I swallow the tablet and the room is silent again. Patch, Roxio, and Aaron just stare at me, there like statues. You can't see them breathing there that still. I felt really awkward so I moved out of the bed; I stood up and walked to the bath room. "were you going" Patch asked me  
"A shower" I turn round and lock the door. I stood there for a few minuets with my back against the door, breathing in and out slowly. I can't control my breathing around patch. It's like it beats 10 times faster than it normally does. I walk over to the shower and turn it on. I get undressed out of my dirty clothes from yesterday and I take of patches coat and step into the warm shower.

The warm water on my back makes me relax a tiny bit. I think about what's happened. I have no clue were I am, patch, Aaron and Roxio are defiantly hiding something from me, and it scares me to think what it is. I think about Kevin stabbing me and patch telling me someone had made me think it. I thought only patch could do that, Aaron could read me but I didn't no what Roxio could do? That also scared me. I stepped out the shower to get my towel when I realised there wasn't one there. "Crap" I said to my self, what was I meant to do now. I stood there for a bit and then someone knocked on the door. "Want a towel" Patch asked trough the door. "Erm yer" I giggled a bit to my self, I unlocked the door and popped my hand round the door. I grabbed the towel and pulled on it. It would come "patch let go, I'm cold" I yelled. He chuckled

"I can fix's that with out a towel, babe"

"Aha don't call me babe, now give me the towel" I pulled on it really hard but it didn't budge. "rghhh, your not funny, you annoying me, I wont ever kiss you!" he did say anything, I could feel him smiling at Aaron and Roxio.

"I wont sleep with you!" just then he lets go of the towel and I fly into the bath room. I run and shut the door, rap the towel around me and sit with my back against the door. Then, I realise what I've said. I moan and then I hear all 3 boys laughing at me. Aaron was reading me again. I was never going to dig my self out of this howl.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Guy sorry I haven't uploaded for a wile.**_

**Te Amo XxxX ,,miss-lala123,,lily-of-the-flowers,,kissesandcuddles,,verticallychallengedteenager,,Nightshadow011 - thank you to all of you for reviewing my chapters 1-4 :D**

**I now have a story plane so chapters should be coming soon. There are on 11 chapters in this story, but I hope you like it. Recently iv read 3 hush,hush story's and they have inspired me to keep going with this story because i was feeling like stopping these story's, but ****I'm glad I haven't. **

**Id like to say thankyou to Elesary,,Emma 'EePee' Paige,, etrainx3 i have read all there story's and i really liked them and its given me perseverance. I want to say a big thank you to Emma 'EePee' Paige for making me have so much hope for this story and giving me the idea to start a plane.**

**Remember to Review all my chapter and share them with your friends :D**

**I would like 3+ reviews on this story, its not a big number, but it will get bigger going on threw the chapter. So at the moment I'm not asking for much :) **

**Please Review xxxx**

* * *

_**Hush, Hush**_

_Chapter 5_

After drying my self off and getting the courage to walk out the door, none of them looked at me the same. I had breakfast, and I sat and watched some tv. Patch came to sit by me and I slumped the other way so he could see how annoyed I was with him. "Why am I here" I asked. As soon as the words came out my mouth I regretted what I had just said.

"We couldn't take you home, to many people would be asking questions and we don't need that right now" He looked at me and his gaze caught my eye. We sat there for a second before I looked away and focused my eyes on the floor. "Am I in danger patch?" he moves over the couch and sits closer to me with his body twisted to face me.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Who is trying to get me" I looked up at him and this time I didn't mind looking in his eyes. I could see pain, sadness, regret. All these I couldn't understand why he felt this.

"I killed your dad, Nora. That's why your here" he looked at the floor tears coming in his eyes. I panic. I jumped up and ran for the door, but Roxio beat me there. "Nora, just listen to him, he can explain what were like"

"I no what your like" I yell in his face "you tuck my dad. I don't want to be here. I thought you were all good. I thought maybe I could trust you and patch. That you all being angels wouldn't change anything, but now I no what your like. You're not from heaven and you're not from hell. You're in the middle. Your lost, you have no where to go. Your all loners, dead, sick, wingless, loners" I push Roxio and he doesn't move I hit his chest and nothing happens. A smile comes across his face and I sit on the floor crossed legged. I sob into my hands and I feel patches arms around me. He picks me up so I'm standing and I turn around and cry into his chest. I no he's killed my dad, but I just cant help but cry to him. I want to kiss him and hope it wasn't true about my dad, but I no it was, and I cant change how I feel about losing dad, but its harder to let go of the feeling that are becoming stronger for patch.

I look up to patch and he has a confused look on his face. "Why are you hugging me?" I sniff and look at the ground.

"Because I miss my dad, and even thought I no you killed him, it feels better being close to you" the howl sentence I don't look up at him, he just kisses the top of my head and I hear Roxio and Aaron leave for Patch to explain to me. He starts to talk but before I let him go any further I put my finger on his lips. "Before you tell me anything, I want to do something" I reach up and kiss him. It was nothing but a peck and he looked down at me. "So tell me who is after me?" I cross my arms and step back. He looks at me and sighs.

"He's called Astley. He's trying to kill you" I looked at him I walked over to the chair and sat down. I didn't like what I was hearing.

"Why does this 'Astley' want to get me?"

"Because he wants you soul" he walks over to me and sits next to me. "Nora you have a brother. Your brother is Astley and he wants your soul to become stronger. He wants your soul because yours is the strongest he can ever have. You share the same blood, and your twins, so you are similar" I sat there in shock. I had a brother! Called Astley! Tears started to come in my eyes; it wasn't long till they started to fall down my cheeks. Why had mom never told me this? Why had I never seen him? I looked up to patch and sniffed.

"How do you no he's my brother" patch walked closer to me and knelt at my knees.

"Because …" he holds onto my left wrist, he turns it over. He points at my scar

"He has one, Nora, the same place and same shape. This is how we will no it's your brother" I stare at my scar. My mom had never told me how I got it. She said she didn't no, but really she did. She new the whole story!

* * *

_**Like it?  
**__**Love it?  
**__**Hate it?**_

_**I don't care, just review it please xxxxx**_

_**Lylots Lottie xxxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I am sooooooooo sorry! I realise its been months cince i last updated this story. I just havent had time to get on teh compiuter and upload it, but im lieing in bed with really bad back pains so i figured why not take my mind of the pain and do some hush, hush. _

_I want to say thank you to Emmaxx96, Fangtastic for commenting on my last story. _

_Again sorry that its taking me so long to do this story. i just keep getting side tracked. OMG! i read Cresendo, its amazing. If you havent read it you should. If i eventally finish this story i may do a cresendo :/ deoends how this one goes._

_Anyways comment people. 4+ this time, as i've said, im not asking for much :P _

_****__Luvs ya, Lottie xxxx_

_**

* * *

**__**Hush, Hush 6**_

It still hadn't processed threw my brain that I had a brother. Other than Kevin, I can't believe I had a twin. Everything was happening so quickly, just 2 days ago I was just getting used to school. I bet Kevin was worried sick coming home to find I'm not in. I decided that maybe dropping a text into him would probably make me feel less guilty. I would tell him I was sleeping at a friend's house. I pulled out the phone in my pocket. 1% battery, I guessed that would be enough to send at text. Apparently I was wrong. I got up from the couch and wandered into the kitchen where patch was. Sitting leaned over the table, with his head in his hands I wondered how he felt about what was going on. "Could I borrow your phone? Mines dead. I need to ring Kevin" he looked up to me. It took till now to realise that, patch hadn't got a shirt on. Lifting his head slowly, he scraped the wooded chair against the lino floor and stood up. Pulling the cell out of his trouser pocket and threw the phone at me. A little squeal left my lips as I turned away and caught the phone pathetically and girly. A grin appeared on his face.

"What the hell was that" he laughed gently at my attempt to catch the phone. I fake alighted at him and he walked towards me. I punched in Kevin's number and started to write my text.

_Hey Kevin, My phone has died. I'm out with some friend wont be back till late. Don't wait up :) xx_

"Thanks" I was about to throw the phone back to patch when he started to walk forward again.

"I don't trust you throwing a phone at me" he carried on walking closer to me. If he came any closer I would be in serious danger of being to close to his face.

"Sorry?" it wasn't really an answer. It was kind of a state meant just to cover up the fact that patch was coming way to close. Before I new it his lips were on mine. Soft to touch, but the passion behind it was rough. I kissed back and I found myself pulling away for more air, but still he carried on kissing me. First down my jaw bone, followed by tiny little kisses down my neck. A small moan left my lips. My hands had made there way up to patches hair, my hands slowly followed down his back, and a flash of light filled my head.

I opened my eyes to a room full of smoke, I could only just see a boy with scruffy hair and a whit top, that was now dirty, and black jeans. I new this person anywhere Patch! I followed his glance to a big bulky man standing at the foot of the stairs

"Someone upstairs wants a word with you" the man said, no more information was given. Patch harder-end his glance at the man and raised his one eyebrow

"She wouldn't give her name" he looked annoyed, patch obviously wasn't interested in this girl and the man wasn't happy that he was wasting his own time.

The man turned round to walk up the stairs

"Send her down" patch called across the room, the man huffed and trudged up the stairs. Patch walked across the room leaning against the pool table. He was

slightly closer to the stairs and waited for the girl to come down the stairs. A light echo of footsteps vibrated down the dark staircase. Patch stared at

the girl warily. She walked down the stairs with a sham aura of innocence, her long, straight, blond hair hanging down her back and reaching her waist.

She had on a pink tank top, painted jeans and no shoes. She was sucking on a lollipop to complete the innocent look. Who was this girl and where the hell

was I?

"How have you been?" the girl smiled. She tossed the lollipop into the trash signalling that she was ready for the serious talk. I watched her every movement. What was she doing with Patch?

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I sneaked out." The girls coy smile became even coyer. It twisted into something I assume she supposed was bashful. Perhaps to someone else it would have looked bashful, but by the look of patches face. He wasn't fooled.

"I had to see you again. I've been trying for a long time, but security-well, you know. It's not exactly lax." Patch almost laughed at the understatement. "Your kind and my kind - we aren't supposed to mix. But you know that…" she paused, waiting for an answer of patch. When she didn't get one, she carried on. "I know it's been a while, but I was hoping for a slightly more friendly reaction." She pouted her face and again Patch's emotion on his face did not change.

"Coming here was a bad idea debria," Patch stated, a hint of a warning in his voice. She stepped closer to him, making her advance on him like a

lioness on a gazelle. Her voice dipped down to a lower, more provoking tone, and she said,

"I haven't stopped thinking about you." Her sickly sweet words had no effect on Patch bother her and me could see that. "It wasn't easy getting down here." She was trying to guilt him into talking. "Luciana is making excuses for why I'm absent. I'm risking her future as well as my own." She was definitely trying to guilt trip me. "Don't you want to at least hear what I have to say?"

Her voice became more and more disgusting as she talked. I waited, wondering what she wanted.

"Talk," Patch ordered. Making the warning strong and to the point

"You don't like being fallen" She shot a glance at patch. "Right" still waiting for patch to answer to walked over to him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled there faces together. "I hate you being down her. I need you. I miss you. So I've found a way you can come back" she pouted at patch. Neither of them moved an inch. "The Archangels will forget everything you've done. It would be a fresh start"

"What have I got to do?" patch spoke in a hushed toned, playing along with the flirting.

"Kill some one named Steven Grey take his soul. This will make you stronger" My heart stopped. My dad, he killed my dad all because he wanted to get back to his girlfriend. I recognised this girl, but I couldn't point out how I knew her. She was about to carry on when patch cut in.

"Kill someone? That's the how reason I feel in the first place. Plus if I become stronger the only way I can use my strength is to become a guardian" debria looked at him. A crocked smile came past her lips.

"You didn't let me finish"

"I don't want to be a guardian angel!" he pushed dabria away. He walked to the other side of the room. Standing by me.

"You didn't let me finish!" she repeated yelling it across the room. "Be a Guardian angel for a girl called Nora grey. Killing her father and taking his soul will make you strong. You then need to save her life to officially become her guardian. The only way to do that is kill her brother. The young brother, Astley their twins. You must drink his blood then make him become an angel. That way your only theoretically killing one person. Once you've done this patch. We can be together again" she walked up to patch and crushed her lips to his. Tears appeared in my eyes, he had a girlfriend, and he's only with me so he can be back with her. Pain ripped threw my heart when I realised who this girl was. She was patches girlfriend and my cousin! I felt myself drifting away and the sharp light once again entered my head. I found my self crushed against the kitchen wall. Patch pressing me against it.

"What did you see?" he questioned. Speaking threw his teeth. I was scared. Would he kill me? Would he do it the same way he killed my dad? 3 bullets to the chest? I hated to say it, but I was actually scared, petrified of patch "What did you see?" he pushed the question father. Tears were falling from my eyes. "Nora!"

"You have a girlfriend" I swallowed. "debria. My cousin, Your sick,You only killed my dad and Astley so you could become my guardian and be back with her." He sighed and loosened me and I struggled away from him.

"Ex – girlfriend. And then! I was doing it for her. Now! I'm doing it for you" he smiled and walked over to me.

"Knock it off!" I yelled over to him. "You seemed pretty involved with her. Don't lie to me Patch"

"I couldn't lie to you angel" his face turned serious "I don't love debria anymore. I love you"

"Why are you doing this to me! There's no way I can be with you anymore. All because of the cousin I have always hated" I was piss. Pissed off with myself and patch "take me home!"

* * *

**Remember Review, Favourite, Story Alert it **

**Thankyou Love you all, Lottie xxxxxxxx 3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hush, Hush 7**_

It couldn't be true, could it; my howl life has basically been a lie. My own mother has made me believe that the most painful thing in life was losing someone you love, that the scariest thing out there is being bullied. None of that is true, if angels exist, Archangels, then surly ghosts, Vampires and other fairy tail stuff is true too. Meaning I'm never safe. My mind went black and I lay there weighting for sleep to take me away. Instead the word Astley just came to my head. My thoughts where cut short when my bed room window slid open. I sat straight up in bed and watched the black figure climb threw my window. "Nora, angel you up"

"What are you doing here patch" I histed at him

"Great your awake. Get up we've got to leave"

"Why?" I questioned him

"Astley is coming for you. Tonight Nora, we've got to go otherwise he's going to try and kill you" I sat staring at him.

"What?"

"Nora come on. Hurry. He's so close" My bedroom door swung open with a loud bang.

"You must be Nora. My twin, personally I thought you would be better looking but you no there's always one good looking twin and one not so good looking"

"Aaron?" The words where like a whisper

"I'm Quite amazed how you didn't recognised me. In fact Nora, we look so much alike, how did you not realised. Oh yes, Sorry I had my hood up all the time. Still you should have suspected something" the room was full of silence. "And patch. You're a fabulous guardian angel, Sorry you aren't yet you have to save her life but we no you would rather sacrifice her body for chesvan, isn't this what this plan is all about, I'll take her soul and you kill her so you can become human. You like are family don't you. Well when Nora's gone I'm sure Dabria and you will be happy" A sly chuckle left his lips and he turned his gaze at me and then back at patch "What's the matter patch. Say something, you new all along I was Astley you were in on this little plan. You cant back down now. This was all your idea" I stared at patch. How could he do this to me. Was there no truth in my life. Where there just lies,

"Kill her!" The words left patches mouth. They weren't full of pain and they weren't sorry. They were strong, defiant and true. What was I meant to do now other than cry? My life was about to be taken away. I was scared, horrified and felt nothing but used. The gun trigger was pulled and I sat there waiting for the pain to rip threw me. There are no words for how painful it was. Excruciating is only half of the pain I felt. I'd thought about death but I guessed it would be painless, peaceful, and pleasant. Instead it's different. Painful, sickening, and quiet. I thought the images that would go threw my mind would be of my dad but instead they were just of patch.

I woke to a white coloured room flooded of light. I squeezed my eyes shut as I pealed them back open. The room was too bright and I squinted as I looked around the room. My eyes focused on patch and he walked over to me. "Morning angel" he stroked my head and a smile came to my lips. I opened my mouth to ask where Astley had gone but patch stopped me. "Don't ask questions now. I'll explain later" and with that I drifted into a Peaceful, Painless, happy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8  Then End Of The Beginning

_ :( This is the last chapter. Hhopefully you have liked this story. If i get 15+ reviews on the howl of my story i will think about doing another story over the Christmas holiday :P_

_Hope you have all liked my story, i have loved wrighting it xx_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hush, Hush 8 – Then end of the beginning**_

I could believe that 3 days ago I was lying in a hospital bed on the edge of dieing. Now I was in my living room with Patch watching my favourite film 'Seven brides for seven brothers' "Why does she marry him in the first place, they don't even no each other. They like meat 1 hours ago"

"Because …" I couldn't be bothered to explain the howl thing to him so I just ignored the question pretending to think it was rhetorical. I decided to ask the question that had been nagging at me for days. "Did you kill him?"

"I had to angel; he was the angel of death. He wasn't going to let you stay alive"

"So that makes you my guardian angel?" I looked up at him he smiled and gave my lips a peck.

"Rghh, get a room guys. Your making me gag" I jumped and turned around to see Vee. "So you disappear for the weekend, get shot, then sit and watch tv and not once could you have thought to ring you Bessie"

"I'm sorry Vee" I jumped up and ran over to her to take her into a big hug.

"Where going shopping so get you keys and bag. Patch bugger off its just girls"

"Charming. Love you to vee" me and patch laughed but Vee was not impressed. "Cya later angel, give me a call when you've finished" he kissed the top of my head and walked off.

"Lets go!"

* * *

_Remember 15+ Reviews say if you want me to wright another story :)_

_Luvs ya all xxx_


	9. Chapter 9  New Story :D

Okay so…..Wow I haven't been on here for ages.

Summer is coming soon and almost all my exams are finished (Woop!) and I really want to write another Hush, Hush story. I've got a few ideas… I don't think I will re-create any of the books though. I might just use the characters and create my own story with them. I want to write my own story but I want to know how many people would actually read it because, well, I hate when I write a story and I get like 10 reviews. So give me a review on this if you are interested in me writing another story.

I promise all spellings and facts will be straight as I do know my last story was a complete and utter mess. But hey! T'was my first one and I am pretty proud of it. :D So yeah send a review if you're interested.

I may write it anyway because I am really excited about it :D


End file.
